Nirvana Break
by Nate Grey
Summary: Seven exceptional people, a few Goddesses, and a conflict thrown in for fun.  Something of a Sandman crossover, but not really.


Notes: I'm about halfway done reading _Good Omens_, by Neil Gaiman (my literary idol) and Terry Prachett.  After that, I'll finally read Sandman: Book of Dreams.  I guess the inspiration for this came indirectly from my fascination with the Endless and Kay Willow's mention of reincarnation in MK.  But don't blame her if this makes no sense, that's totally my fault.  J  It might help (or hinder) if you're familiar with the Endless, but it's certainly not mandatory, in my view.  The connections to the MK characters here are rather loose, anyway.

Summary: Seven entities, caught in the cruel cycle of time.  But for all their hardships, the end of each lifetime provides them with a chance to reflect, relax, and prepare before being reborn.  Not that that's necessarily a GOOD thing…

Warning: Shouting, hurtful words, unusual Pilot/Repairer team, odd views on reincarnation ahead.

Nirvana Break

The important thing to remember, Zero reminded himself, was that Teela was not his mother.

Although considering the way she asked if he was okay every other hour, hugged him and kissed his forehead for no apparent reason, and constantly offered to cheer him up (when they both knew perfectly well that her mere presence did that), it was kind of hard to accept.  Especially when Kuro specialized in giving long, boring lectures that only a father or an Observer could specialize in.  And from the way Zero quickly looked away whenever Teela leaned down to kiss her lover, it was even harder not to see them as his parents.

Another pair of minds made themselves known in the plane, bringing the total up to six.  The White Goddess, probably to avoid feeling torn, had wisely chose not to join Teela or Zero, but to remain in the background until she was summoned. 

Erts appeared in the next instant, accompanied closely by an orange, amber-eyed consciousness that was his Goddess.  She clung to his neck as a young child receiving a piggyback ride might, and looked twice as vulnerable outside her physical form.

Teela reached them first, crowning Erts's forehead with a kiss and sharing a meaningful glance with his Goddess.

Kuro did not rise (he was to be confined to his wheelchair until the next life), but shared a brief nod with Erts.

As was his nature, Erts eventually gravitated over to Zero.  "It's been a while," he said by way of greeting as he sat.

"It has," Zero agreed, clapping him on the shoulder.  He leaned past Erts, grinning.  "Hello back there, Heltage."

The Goddess actually blushed (or came as close to it as her spirit form could manage) and ducked her head, hiding behind Erts.

"Will we be here long this time, do you think?" Erts asked.

Zero shrugged, looking pointedly at Teela.

Erts nodded.  Pretty much all answers were left up to her, since she usually had them.  Whether she shared them or not was another matter entirely.

Another three minds flared into existence, and were almost instantly heralded by a large amount of shouting.

"I can't BELIEVE how big a jerk you are!" Kizna shouted, her face nearly purple with rage.

Hiead crossed his arms over his chest, not even acknowledging her with his usual scowl.  There was no Goddess trailing along behind him, although there was a rather large, crimson sword strapped to his back.

Zero shared a concerned glance with Erts before heading over to them.  He was very aware of Teela following him closely, and almost smiled at the realization.

Kizna noticed him a moment later, and forced herself to calm down a bit (or maybe she'd spotted Teela behind him).  "Hi, Zero," she sighed, attempting a smile.

Zero grinned at her, throwing an arm companionably about her shoulders.  "So, what's the problem?"

Kizna glared at Hiead once again (it definitely had to do with the fact that Teela was standing next to him) and said, "This…insensitive, psychotic MONSTER just killed himself right in front of his Repairer!"

"Change is my realm," Hiead replied calmly.  "From life to death is a very significant change."

Kizna's face began to purple again, and it was clear that Zero's arm was probably the only thing keeping her in place.  "You…you don't even care how she feels about you!"

"She doesn't feel anything for me.  She only feels for her dead, rapidly decaying brother."

With a cry of fury, Kizna leaped at him, but Zero pulled her back.

Teela placed a hand on Hiead's shoulder.  "Fate can be cruel, Kizna.  And I am quite certain that your Repairer cares for all of us in her own way, Hiead."

Unnoticed by everyone but Zero, the sword on Hiead's back shifted slightly, as if in agreement.

Just then, the final mind emerged.  

The girl fell to her knees at once, clearly exhausted.

Erts hurried over, all worry and politeness.  "Kazuhi-san…are you all right?"  He offered a hesitant hand, afraid of implying that she was weak.

The girl slowly took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.  "You have my thanks, Erts-san," she whispered, leaning awkwardly on his shoulder.

Kizna glared at Hiead.  "Aren't you even going to help her?!"

Hiead spared her a withering look.  "The baby has her."

Kizna sputtered.  "At least Erts is more man than monster, you beast!"

"Enough," said Kuro.  "It is time."

"We must go," Teela agreed, spreading her arms.  "The cycle begins anew, with or without us."  She steered Kuro away from the others, focused only on what was ahead.

Hiead glared at Kazuhi.  "Stay out of my way, and don't even think of slowing us down."  With that, he flew after Teela.

Setting her jaw, probably preparing to bombard Hiead with more insults, Kizna tailed him closely.

Zero began to follow her, then paused to raise a hand, cupping Kazuhi's cheek tenderly.  "Okay, Kazuhi-chan?" he asked softly, his eyes locked on hers.

Kazuhi's other cheek colored slightly.  "Hai, Rei-sama."

Zero beamed at her.  "Good," he said.  "You take her left arm, Erts."

Before Kazuhi could protest, the boys lifted her up and flew after the others.

"Hiead's funny," Zero commented after a moment.

"Funny, Rei-sama?" Kazuhi asked, clearly confused.

"I mean he has a funny way of doing things.  He can only show he cares with pain, you know?"

Kazuhi did indeed know, though it was very easy to forget that around Hiead.

"If that's so," Erts ventured, looking thoughtful, "then maybe he loves you most of all, Kazuhi-san?"

Kazuhi did not answer.  Instead, she was gazing just over her left shoulder, where a silent, crimson-colored girl with dark eyes was following them.  Her eyes were sharp and cold, like the edge of a sword would be, yet they held compassion and fondness for Kazuhi alone.

Farther up ahead, Teela smiled and nodded.

Kuro glanced up at her.  "What is it?"

"A union of sorts," Teela replied, almost airily.

Kuro stared at her, clearly unnerved.  "Are you well, love?"

"Perfect," Teela answered, closing her eyes.  Her smile did not fade.

Hiead paused, noticing with a frown that his favorite sword was gone again.  Scowling (and knowing instantly that it was Kazuhi's fault for sharing Yu's accursed last name), he flew on, knowing he could do nothing about it.

The Goddesses chose who they chose.

Zero finally noticed the crimson girl, and opened his mouth to greet her.

Without warning, the crimson girl flew at them, through them, and was gone.

Kazuhi's eyes widened, and she gasped softly.

"Kazuhi-san?" Erts asked at once.

Zero's grip on her arm tightened.

"I'm…fine," she said at last, avoiding their eyes.

Erts accepted this sooner than Zero did, and even then, Zero suspected the Goddess's true objective.

Kazuhi said nothing else while they rushed toward the next cycle.  She'd felt a tiny flutter inside her when the Goddess had touched her.  Perhaps it was her own heartbeat…though perhaps it was not.  Maybe not even a heartbeat at all, but a flailing limb, unaccustomed to moving or even existing at all.  She knew with certainty, though, that Hiead would be missing his sword for at least ten months, and probably much longer after that.

Destiny – Kuro: I almost gave this spot to Teela.  Destiny is arguably the wisest, definitely the oldest.  One of the strange things about him is that while he has a huge Book shackled to his wrist, and instantly reminds you of an Observer, he's also blind…

Death – Teela: Being the Top, Teela's duties revolve around death…rather, her ability to kill Victim.  But like her counterpart, there is nothing about Teela that indicates she enjoys or even hates this job.  Because that's what it is: her job.  So she does it.  Well.  Exceedingly so.

Dream – Zero/Rei: Sometimes I think there wouldn't BE an MK anime (or at least not as many curriculums) without Zero's dreams.  They give us tiny, infuriating hints as to what's REALLY going on, and then leave us hanging.  Not unlike Morpheus, who most likely wouldn't even give us that much if he didn't feel like it.  Either way, you'd probably find them both in The Dreaming a great deal.

Destruction – Hiead: The big misconception is that Destruction is violent.  Not always true.  Destruction is just change.  Although sometimes people cling so tightly to what they currently have that change HAS to be violent.  That's probably why he's called Destruction…which Hiead specializes in.  

Desire – Kizna: Totally different KIND of Desire, I swear.  Almost interchangeable with Zero's role as 

Dream, but then, they are extraordinarily alike.  But Kizna's desire to be like Teela is prominent.

Despair – Erts: Let's face it.  Erts is a poster child for virtually any kind of stress-related condition, Prozac-based medication, chronic fear disorders, and clinical depression.  Until Zero comes around, anyway.

Delirium – Kazuhi: …well, who WOULDN'T go nuts being stuck with Hiead?  Seriously, Kazuhi, like her brother, is uncannily aware.  Too much awareness can be considered insanity…

More Notes: You might consider this a spoiler for my series still in progress.  Maybe not.  Either way, hope you liked it, or at least found it mildly amusing for a minute.


End file.
